


From fast to slow

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Ambreignsweek2k18 [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambreignsweek2k18, Day 1, Developing Relationship, First Time, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of the past, Romans effect on dean, Smut, Sweet, perfect events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: For day 1 I chose first timeEverything about Dean was fast, erratic and perfectly Dean. His kisses heated and stealing breath as quickly as a blink, so Romans surprised when things progress and slow down with it





	From fast to slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a little after the shield breakup, the reason being that Seth was jealous of the new relationship that had formed between Dean and Roman 
> 
> This is also one of those au's where Romans wife is understanding and the two share jojo, roman seeing her when ever he can

Everything had fallen into place perfectly, the day progressing as if to lead them to this precise moment 

They had had a rather relaxed morning, a workout and brunch at that new little cafe nearby. Roman had taken Dean and his daughter jojo to the park before work. Then as if to top it off they had been scheduled to team together against that traitorous snake Seth with the demon Kane and had won

Overall the day couldn't of gone better, he had been able to further his blooming relationship with Dean with his daughter by his side and pay back the one who had betrayed them. Now though was by far the best and was no time to be thinking about a snake who made his blood boil in anger as Dean was already making it heat up in something else 

Their kisses were hard and fast, messy in a way only Dean could pull off without being off putting. They had made him crave more from that very first kiss that stole his breath away, one Roman had never seemed to have gotten back

He was already breathless in that good dizzying way but not as breathless as he was use to, it seemed for some odd reason that to him Dean was starting to slow or even settle down. Muscles as relaxed as always but not seeming to vibrate with the erratic energy he knew so well

It was so different to their first kiss, short and yet Roman remembered it like it was yesterday. Every ounce of energy and tick of muscle that he knew like his own 

It had been after a tough fight with the Wyatt's, the shield had won but it was hard fought for. They had headed back to their shared hotel room to relax after the gruelling match, Seth was out for ice while Dean bounced on the bed always having a seemingly endless amount of energy

Roman had dropped down beside him after tossing aside his shirt without much thought. Dean's hands had run over his shoulder muscles in a familiar soothing way making Roman immediately smile, Dean had always been so comfortable touching him, something Roman found he too enjoyed. When he turned to face him though he had barely comprehended the closeness before Dean's face all but crashed into his. Lips on his were at that same crazy pace as Dean always was but he didn't mind it, breath stolen with each hectic movement. He blinked and then Dean had pulled back, back to bouncing the same as before except now a coy smile graced his lips

Roman had dropped back on the bed excited and thoroughly confused as Seth walked back through the door, a bucket of ice in hand 

It seemed so long ago but it had only been weeks, a few mere months in which so much had happened. All as fast as that kiss had things changed, him and Dean, Seth, the shield but now they were finally here. They had made it through and now they were an us, a them, a we and they couldn't be happier

Roman was certain now that Dean had slowed down as they kissed passionately at a more exploring pace. He would worry he was doing something wrong but with the way Dean was gripping his forearms and moaning into his mouth he knew he wasn't. Licking along Dean's bottom lip one last time he pulled back, both panting for air even as Dean pulled Roman closer 

It was a silent beg for his touch and still as he allowed Dean to pull him over him as he laid back on the bed he knew that tonight was different. The atmosphere erratic in a way unlike any other, it held static in the air that wasn't so urgent and Roman had to wonder if it meant tonight would change things

Dean's eyes sparkled with knowledge as he leaned close, the two breathing each other's air

"I want you" Dean whispered as he nibbled on Roman's bottom lip. He gasped, they weren't words he hadn't heard before and yet he knew they were different this time. "You sure" his eyes searched Dean's looking for any sign of hesitation, instead he got a smile "positive Ro" then Dean was pulling him down again lips drawn to his

The kiss shared the usual heated passion but it was slow, sensual as they tasted each other. Savouring the feeling of lips and tongue during a so rarely slow moment between them

Momentum had slowed and the kiss was perfectly soft as Roman began to slowly undress Dean. Hands roaming in a way they hadn't before, lips touching sensitive skin to soft gasps and lip bites as his teeth gently grazed across a nipple. His own clothes soon following as Dean indulgently ran his hands over Roman's toned muscles 

The quiet of the room was strange and unusual but not unpleasant, an unfamiliar welcome as Roman's kisses came to a stop. His gaze meeting Dean's in a silent question as he slipped a second lubed finger inside, his answer was a signature smile as lips kissed over his shoulder, teasing tongue flicking out to lick over inked flesh. The intimate touch on his ink feeling far more right then anything had in a long time 

He prepped Dean to the third finger, till he was panting and gripping the sheets with need. Body covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his dick stood at attention,leaking needly

Another soft kiss as Roman pulled his fingers back, coating himself in lube. It had felt like torturous hours that had led him here but each glorious minute he wouldn't dare trade in as he positioned himself at Dean's entrance. Pulling back to meet his gaze Roman finally pushed in, the soft gasp that left Dean sweet music to his ears 

He kept the slow pace they had with slight effort, pushing in and feeling each spasm of Dean. Moans filling the room in a soft symphony of Dean's so rarely shown pleasure as he gripped at Roman's strong arms for reality. Their lips joined again, tongues seeming to copy and mock the movement of their bodies

Time passed differently but it came quicker then either wanted as it built inside them before coming undone. Dean cumming untouched between them with a loud whimper of pleasure, head thrown back and throat beautifully exposed. Roman planted soft kisses there as he followed after him, tumbling into the abyss of pleasure as he came within Dean with a whisper of his name 

Drawing back Roman eased them into a far more familiar position. Dean resting comfortably against his chest in the after math

Chests rising and falling in synch the two shared a soft kiss, the need for words long since passed. Fingers thread in hair and hands join as Dean falls asleep against his inked chest, Roman's heart and Roman happily follows him into the dark abyss of sleep


End file.
